


A Christmas miracle

by Gayshipper666



Series: Grimm trilogy [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666
Summary: This is book 2 two a sequel to a way to a man is through his Heart.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Grimm trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975699
Kudos: 3





	1. It’s the most wonderful time of the year

One snowy day in the middle of December. Nick had just got home from the precinct where he had been typing up files all week. He ways always busiest around Christmas time and he was always hunting weasen. Monroe was busy sorting out decoration and setting up the tree he loved putting up decorations at Christmas time and Halloween. Nick slowly walked up to Monroe and wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to him "how's your day been today baby" Monroe says lightly kissing Nick's forehead gently. "Shall we order Wendy's and decorate the tree even though you have already started without me” Nick says smiling at Monroe already picking up his phone and dialling the number and he puts his and Monroe order in. Monroe goes to the record player and briefly looks back at Nick to admire his boyfriend Heavenly ass and blushing "how in heaven and hell did I win that"'he says thinking and day dreaming while he was dreaming. Nick got the door and grabbed the food and payed for it. After what seemed to be few hours to Monroe of daydream it had only been half an hour and Nick was platting up food. Monroe goes and picks out his and Nick's Christmas song which is mistletoe and Nick goes bright red like a sunburn red. He takes his boyfriend hand and leads him to the middle of the living room and wraps his arms around Monroe neck and Monroe places Both hands on Nick's waist and they start to slow dance for a few hours. Laughing like mad men and Nick looked up "ha mistletoe" he says rather loudly than he had initially planned while cupping Monroe face gently and Monroe chuckled "your an absolute dick but I love you" he's says returning the kiss and later on that evening they open a bottle of wine and they finally decorate the poor sad dull Christmas tree and Nick finally feels like he has found his happily ever after.

After hours of doing Christmas decorations Monroe and Nick finally sat down and tucked into their slightly cold Wendy's and soon after Nick had finished he cuddled into Monroe and straight away Nick falls fast asleep as he had a busy day. Monroe looks down at his peaceful sleeping boyfriend and let's out a happy and relieved sigh he almost looks like he did when he was in that coma. Monroe gently laid him down on the sofa being very gentle and careful not to wake him even though a bomb could go off and nick wouldn't even wake let alone stir he was out like a light. Monroe grabbed a blanket and he put it over Nick and tucked him in being ever so gentle and places a kiss on his temple. Monroe sluggishly goes to bed and lays there thinking how perfect and how calm and relaxed that night was and about the past few months have been an emotional rollercoaster to say the least and how the curse brought two men together while it had been a rollercoaster for many reasons it had also been like a fairytale with Nick. As he laid his head back on his pillow he felt different but he didn't know why . It was like something not right but what


	2. A shopping nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and monroe go shopping.

The next morning was a cold and frosty start. Nick woke up with a really stiff neck. "Oh I must of fell asleep on the sofa." He says tiredly while yawing and stretching. He looks around the room at all of the empty food waste and leftovers and the cans of beer and tides up oh Monroe must be still asleep he says thinking to him self. After tidying up Nick slowly walks to the kitchen to boil the kettle for him and Monroe to have a cup of coffee to also slowly wake him up he was so glad that he actually had a day off so him and Monroe could spend time together and no homicide had been found or committed. Christmas is gonna be busy but good because he gets to spend it with the man of his dreams. He looks at all the Christmas decorations and he almost gets blinded by the Christmas tree. "Last night was so fun" he says with a giant grin on his face and also not hearing Monroe enter. "Oh baby I love bed hair" Monroe says deeply biting his lip at how sexy Nick bed hair is. He walks to Nick fixing it the way it should be. "Hey were going shopping and ice skating so wrap up warm beautiful" Nick says walking to their bedroom to get dressed and have a shower where Nick starts singing in the shower not very good but Monroe chuckles as he can hear him in the kitchen and is slowly drinking the coffee to wake himself up as he is already dressed. As Nick is getting dressed. Monroe finally gets what Nick had said "so it's like a date" he chuckles knowing he's been on many dates with Nick.

Eventually Nick is finally dressed and grabs his scarf and gloves and grabbing his keys and he drives to the mall. The mall is filled to the brim with Christmas decorations. The two men start to do their Christmas shopping each trying to avoid each other seeing the other person Christmas presents and then joining up to do everyone Christmas presents. "Oh I got to get something" Monroe says briefly trying to hide a secret Christmas present. 20 minutes later he comes back and Nick sees an Ice skating rink. "Come on it will be fun" Nick says like a little kid in an ice cream shop and they have the best date ever.


	3. Are we really doing this

Nick and Monroe finally get home after an afternoon of laughter and pain. Monroe knows the bruises are going to hurt in the morning. The ice skating had not gone to plan as it turns out that Monroe is like bambi on ice and Nick was not any better then Monroe. "That was great thank you" Monroe says always thanking Nick for the amazing and werid dates which are so special because he never knows what could happen. However Nick can see something is bugging Monroe and from deep down insde of Nick he feels a little hurt and very dissapointed in himself that he has failed as a boyfriend. He also doesn't want to ruin the day hes had with monroe. Nick takes monroe's hand into in his han and slowly pulls him close "i will always love you and no matter what or who happens" nick sighs looking and feeling disheartendly and Monroe pulls away which is werid as earlier in that day they were a happy couple full of love. but what happend? but all Nick knew this was werid and might be end before it's even started. could this be liked to how Monroe was feeling the night before and why wasn't he telling Nick that his bitchy ex is back and is spending christmas alone like a loner.

Monroe goes inside not looking back at Nick as he doesn't want to hurt his partners feelings as he gets inside he goes to his and Nick's room and has a mentel breakdown causing him to go full blutbad. The fact he is having a meltdown makes a teenage girl breakdown seem like a fucking soap oprea. He still loves Nick but he doesn't want roseali alone at christmas and he kinda still lowkey has feelings for roseali but he really doesn't want to lose Nick and when I say he doesn't want to Nick I fucking mean it. Nick goes inside eventually and grabs his headphones and tablet and searches for a song of how hes feeling and listens to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and the tears start to slowly run down his face like all the troubles have final caught up with him. "How is it things can go from good to really bad" Nick says almost to the point of leaving and breaking up with Monroe . he slowly walks up to his bedroom sighing trying to calm his breathing which by the way is so irratic his heart could stsrt his own band. "Monroe can we talk" Nick says dreading how and what he is going to say. Monroe sighs "Nick look i am sorry." he says breaking down. Nick sighed shaking his head "Monroe i'm sorry but i can't do this" Nick chocked back pained filled tears "Nick i'm sorry" Monroe says looking into Nick's grey sad eyes and knowing what is about to happen. "so we are over." Nick says immeditely leaving and slowly and painfully walking to his old semi abdoned home as he lives with Monroe but he hasnt offically moved in yet just in case something like this happing and Nick felt a little depressed and when I say a lttle I mean severly depressed. He shuts the door and looks around the lonley and semi empty lving room and he breaks down into a flood of tears like my life has ended tears and another name for it nigara falls of breakups all of a sudden his anger flared up and he punched a whole in the wall which obviously hurt and lead to a broken hand and his knuckles bleed like a bitch on a period "fuck!" nick screamed but no-one heard.


	4. Hate that I love you

Nick was cleaning up his cuts on his knuckles "That how much I love you that how much I need you."Nick says to himself while he bandages his hand up and he is like I will go to the doctors in the morning. and he sees a picture of him and Monroe. "I can't stand you and must everything you do make me smile can i not like you for a while no." He says trying to not smile even though it hurts. he feels like he has been stabbed in the heart and then had his heart ripped from his chest with emotions. Why did it have to end before it even bearly started Nick eyes burned with tears and from rubbing them all day. when i say burning tears I mean like acid tears. 

Meanwhile at Monroe's house which is full of broken glass and smashed stuff. Monroe was punishing himself about the break up yeah if he told Nick how he felt he would of been alright. The break up has hit both men hard and suddden and it's shocking and he really can't belive he fucked up big time and it feels like a time bomb had just blown up in Monroe's chest. "But you won't let me and I upset you boy and I kiss your lips all of a sudden you forget that upset you can't remember what I did." He say to himself realising how he misses Nick and he loooks and holds the teddy bear Nick had brought him earlier in in the day . 

Nick is sat on the end of the bed sighing as thought swirl around in his head. "But I hate it and he knows excatly what to do so I can't stay mad at him for too long. That's wrong"he says feeling reallly low and shit. Why am I thinking like this? What if he cheats on me? I can't go through pain like this. 

Monroe smashes a ton of photos that he has taken with Nick that now lie in a pile of shatterd glass and a broken heart. He again goes full blutbad and all he sees is the colour red everywhere he looks. "But i hate it I know excatly how to touch him so that he doesn't want to fuss and fight no more saying that I admire him." Monroe knows he was thinking bullshit their as doesn't really like fighting unless he truly have too and he does desire Nick still. Why is this hard? Thinking about Nick being a grimm. "and completing the power you have" he says linking this to all the grimm stuff that nick has deal with. Monroe sighs knowing full well he had saved Nick from a coma and he was indeed Nick soul mate and was also his true love kiss and now he's got to fight to get him back but that's the least of his problems. This is going to one very emotional rollercoaster for now.


	5. I didn’t mean to I fucked up I’m sorry

After spending a few hours alone Monroe realised he had fucked up big time and he slowly and surely starts to clean up the broken glass and his shatterd heart. Monroe puts the photos him of Nick on his bed side table and puts the bear on his side of the bed then he leaves to go to the garden store and as soon as he gets their he realises he doesn't want to be there so he turns around. He gets back home and goes online to order some flowers. Nick has an obession and loves roses. So Monroe brought him some ranbow roses to say sorry and he picked up his phone and thinks to himself shall i call him? what if i have really hurt him? and what if he reallly does mean were over i can't handle that. he goes to his contact list and dials his number and it starts ringing but Monroe was not expecting Nick to answer. "Hello?" Nick says all sniffy and he's been crying for 8 hours straight. "Hey Nick it's me I am so sorry." Monroe says sounding more sure then he did before making Nick a little bit more relived. Nick sighs "what do you want? I thought you loved me?" Nick says biting back round two tears god he is on a emotional merry go round. Monroe could hear the sound of pain in his voice. "I do love you i'm sorry please let me explain over dinner please Nick?" He says almost sounding desparte ."So it's a do over date so can we go to that five star restaurant but first I need to go doctors "He says unwraping the bandage to relive his hand has gone black. 

"Nick what did you do I'll come to the doctors with you if you want?" Monroe says getting worried about Nick and he wondering what has happend. "I'll drive to your place now" he said already out the door and locking his front door and getting to his truck and hanging up so he can drive to Nick's house. He sighs calmly and gets out walking up to Nick's place and gently knocks on Nick's door. Nick goes to open the door but he hesitates "what if he's using me or playing with my feelings?" The thoughts go swirling around his head like a waltzer at a fair. He opens the door and looks really rough. His eyes are red and puffy from crying all day and he gestures Monroe to come in while he goes and gets rubbing alcohol for his knuckles. He comes back and Monroe sees his knuckles "yo man Nick what the fuck?" He says seeing the whole in the wall. Nick just shrugs not wanting to say the true answer and doesn't want to hurt Monroe feelings and Monroe without missing a beat. "We need to get that checked out" he says with authority and concern but with a small smile.


	6. Dinner and the truth what could go wrong.

Monroe dragged Nick to the hospital to get his hand and knuckles checked out "Monroe I'm fine look I don't want to talk about it ok?" He says asking questions and Monroe respects Nick requests and Monroe sighs wishing the relationship to go back to the way it had been for the previous months. The doctors called Nick in to have an x-ray on his wrist but it had turned out he had broke his hand in several places and the doctor told Nick that he would have to wear a splint and a cast and to hold the arm in place with the splint to let the bones heal in the right place a sling. It looked worse then it actually was. Monroe leaves the hospital with Nick and says "when we get back let's get dressed and go to that fancy dinner restaurant" he says totally forgetting Nick's arm for a brief moment. "Erm I can't" Nick says pointing down at his arm almost smiling and he sighs forgetting what happened the other day "fuck the do over date let's have a date at mine and you can tell me what's bothering you" Nick says smiling at Monroe smiled "so we're back on being a couple" he says as he he doesn't want his heart to burst out of his chest.

Nick and Monroe finally get back to Nick's house and Monroe starts to cook and prepare a cooked dinner for Nick who is frustrated at his stupidity and just sighs "why do I even bother?" He says hoping Monroe doesn't hear him. After waiting a few hours the dinner is finally done. "So Monroe what is really going on in your mind for you to act like that?" Nick says sassily. "It's my ex you know Rosalie she is spending Christmas alone and she's ... never mind" Monroe says telling half the truth. Nick was semi satisfied as Monroe cut his sentence short. "Why doesn't she stay and spend Christmas with us so she not alone" Nick says calmly and honestly "really I love you baby." Monroe says walking over to Nick kissing his lips gently.


	7. Christmas with the boyfriend and the ex: best Christmas ever.

After dinner Nick and Monroe sit down to watch some Christmas classics and to have a laugh and unwind it was a week till Christmas. The next day Monroe phoned Rosalie and asked if she would come over for Christmas and she agreed to come over. "Hey another thing Rosalie when are you due to give birth?" Monroe asked kinda happy that he's getting a kid and Rosalie replies. "Christmas Eve" she says out of breath from packing and Monroe hangs up and thinks I have to tell Nick it's going to be amazing. Monroe has always wanted to be a dad. Nick got back from shopping which is a total nightmare a week before Christmas. Monroe looks at Nick dead in his eyes "we need to talk" He says trying to hide the joy and happiness on his face. "What is it baby?" Nick asked concerned about what Monroe was going to tell him. "Rosalie has been pregnant for a few months and I'm the dad" he tells Nick all of it and Nick smiles widened "I'm so happy for you baby" he says hugging Monroe.

A few hours later Rosalie arrives looking heavily pregnant and Monroe is helping and sorting her out and Nick is pre prepping the Christmas dinner for the end of the week with his bad hand. Rosalie feels sorry for him as Monroe is treating her like a goddess and is doing everything for her and not helping Nick. Nick eventually finished and is really tired from getting everything done for the end of the week and Monroe gets Nick antibiotics. "Rosalie I'm sorry for acting like this Monroe was meant to help me" he says apologising and Rosalie understands and she sighs because she knows she can't keep the baby safe away from reapers and other Grimms the ones that aren't like Nick. "Nick I'm giving this baby to you and Monroe you raise it right and honestly" she says knowing it's going to be safe. "I will" Nick says. "Don't let it know who it's true parents are put your names on the birth certificate I will tell doctors." She says putting the questions in Nick mind at rest and Monroe knows as he heard the whole conversation.


	8. Preparations and a engagement best Christmas Ever

It was a few days till the birth of Nick and Monroe's child and they were nervous and constantly checking on Rosalie. Making sure she was comfortable. Neither Rosalie or Monroe knew the sex of the baby. Nick says to Monroe "you come up with boy names and I'll come up with girls names so we're prepared" and Monroe agrees. Rosalie starts to prepare her hospital bag just in case she goes into labour early. Nick wears himself out and sleeps soundlessly on the sofa and Monroe gets a blanket to cover him up until he's ready to go to bed which won't be very long. Monroe walks to the kitchen and goes in the drawer where Nick secret present is. "Hey Rosalie wanna see what I got Nick" he says coming back with a small box and Rosalie gasps at the ring and seeing how beautiful it is like Nick in Monroe mind. "Oh he's going to love it ... no ... your not going to are you" she says realising what going to be happing over the next few days.

A few days later and it's Christmas Eve. Nick and Monroe were on edge as Rosalie could go into labour at anytime. Nick was excited and nervous all at the same time and so was Monroe. Monroe kept saying to himself I'm going to ask him now and he never does. Rosalie has been in pain all day but her waters haven't broken yet but the boys kept checking on her. Monroe decided now was the time. So he took Nick into the middle of the the living room floor and Nick was so confused "what are you doing Monroe" Nick asked nervously. Monroe slowly got down on one knee and Nick was like no way he is going to. "Nick Burkhardt will you do the honour of marry me and and become my future husband?" He asked hoping Nick would say yes and Nick is so over whelmed by emotions he nods yes while crying and puts the ring on the engagement finger. "I love you Monroe" he says and Monroe replies " I love you too detective Burkhardt" he replies to Nick. They eat tea and go to bed in the middle of the night. Rosalie water breaks ...


	9. A Christmas Miracle

Rosalie eventually alerts Nick and they realise she too far into the birth to get to hospital. They get her some herbs to help with the pain which is quiet different to a Wesen and it wasn't easy. A clock maker , police detective and a herbalist. Which sounds like a real bad comedy movie finally made progress on Christmas Eve/day.

Finally at 4:30 am Rosalie births a beautiful healthy baby girl and Nick and Monroe are over the moon. Rosalie starts to rest when all of a sudden another contraption hits and after another 2 hours later. The second baby let out an ear piercing cry for its parents which happen to be Monroe and Nick and Rosalie finally relaxes "there both yours and thank you. You guys are going to make great dads" Rosalie says slowly drifting to sleep. "I will call you Luciana" Nick says wrapping her in a pink baby blanket and Monroe turns to the other "I think I'll call you Leon" he says looking at the baby boy who was peacefully sleeping. They both agreed on the names and Monroe sighs gently stroking Nick hair "oh their perfect our little Christmas miracles" Monroe smiled and later on in that day Hank and Wu came around for Christmas dinner and Rosalie joined the boys and said how beautiful and magical the twins are. 

Little did they know the twins were going to grow up and do amazing and special things.


End file.
